Simply Sinclair
by Jenova's Child
Summary: I had a crazy idea in my head... and i think this time it will actually work out this time... people kept asking me, "why don't you have more of Reno?" So I thought about it for an hour, and came up with this. A collection of the sexy redhead we simply cannot get enough of. You're welcome hehehe.
1. Disclaimers From Our Favorite Redhead

*laughs* hey guys, its meh Reno. Just wanted ta thank ya for sticking through all this insanity known as mah friend Becca. A'ight, wanted ta warn ya of a few things. Because its me, these stories will automatically have the following:

1\. Sexual Content (sorry folks)

2\. Drug and alcohol use (I got bored, again sorry guys)

3\. Violence (that's not mah fault, that's jus' mah job)

Okay, I think i got everything. Thank ya so much for stickin' with this poor girl. See ya in the next chapter *saunters away*


	2. Chapter 1: Hi, I'm Reno

(just warning you all now, this'll probably get kinda dirty. But if you know me by now, then you know what to expect hehehehe. This is just Reno speaking to all you wonderful viewers)

*pushes my hair back* Hello all the wonderful people of Wattpad and . Mah name's Reno, just in case ya weren't payin' attention. I just wanted ta say how lovely it is of you guys and girls to spend yer time readin' what she's written. It makes meh so happy seeing that big ol' grin on her face. *blushes and smirks* just wanted ta say that before I continue any further. *laughs again* I dunno why yer just standin' there like a dumbstruck teenager. Or like Elena does when I'm right and she knows that. I know ya think I'm attractive. Might as well jus' admit that now. Ya do? Ohhh good, that's just wonderful *slips out of my shirt*.

*looks up* what? I know you wanna touch me. But yer bein' all shy and shit. I can wait all day if that's what it'll take. *plops on my couch, raking a hand through my hair.* When ya finally come ta yer senses, I'll be right here *laughs sensually*.


	3. Sexy Lil Devil

I tossed and turned in my wrecked bed, sweat slicking every part of me. I bolted awake and looked around my room. Damn Midgar summers, I absolutely dread them with every ounce of passion I possess. But there's one part of me that doesn't... I sigh and look down at my sheets, noticing I had been thinking too much lately. I don't know what's been goin' on lately.

I think for a moment and a big grin comes ta mah face. Cloud's gone for the night, he won't be back till morning. There's no one else around, might as well do this now. I reached into my boxers and stroked my cock. I bit my lip in relaxation, this felt better than I thought. I sat up a little and stroked a bit harder, moaning slightly. I pictured Cloud's beautiful blonde hair, his chiseled body... I moaned in pleasure, running my other hand down my chest. I arch my back and writhe in bliss, tossing my head around, cumming all over myself. I relax into my sheets, quickly succumbing to sleep.

-End-


	4. Now That I Think

I sit at my desk, watching with complete and utter boredom as Rude for the fucking fourth time tried ta talk ta meh. Personally, I wasn't that interested in talkin' in the first place. I sigh with relief as Rude just gives up and goes back to his work. Now I can get back to more important things, like my nap for instance. I really didn' give two flyin' fucks whether Tseng was gonna yell at me fer not doin' my work. I dun't care if Elena yells at me for the umpteenth time for something that I dun't really care about. For Gaia's sake, if she comments on my tattoos one more time, I'm gonna electrocute that bitch.

The sound of tapping on my desk didn't bother me at all. I pick up my pen and continued with my work, managing ta get a bit more of it done. But in my other ear, the tapping wouldn't cease. I just breathe deeply and continue on with mah work. Finally finished with mah work, I reach into my pocket for a cigarette, and still the tapping refused to stop.

I heave a deep sigh. This was just annoying. "What tha fuck do ya want Elena?"

Elena recoils a bit. "Ouch Reno, why so grouchy today?"

I hiss in slight anger. "Laney, get back ta work."

Elena shuffles back a bit. "I just wanted to ask you for something, that's all."

I am a bit curious. "Does Tseng want my cigs?"

Elena seems a bit shocked. "How did you know?"

I laugh dryly. "I could tell by your face and your apprehensive response to his text. Besides, Rufus has been runnin' him through the wringer, so I wouldn' be surprised if Tseng had picked up smoking again."

Elena laughs in admiration. "Wanna deliver them? I've got a massive report to finish."

I bow. "It would be my pleasure."

I rise from my desk and walk to Tseng's office, knocking lightly. "Bossman?"

I heard Tseng groan on the other side. "What do you want Reno?"

I smirk. "I have yer cigs."

I heard Tseng get up and open his door. "Come in."

I walk into Tseng's office, plopping down in a chair. "So, Rufus been at ya lately?"

Tseng looked up from lighting his cigarette. "What makes you say that?"

I stare at him. "Cause you never smoke, yer always preachin' ta me about how I should quit."

Tseng laughed. "Well maybe I'm not one for listening to my own advice."

I grew a bit concerned. "But that's usually what you do."

Tseng sighed. "Ok, so Rufus has been up my ass these past few weeks."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "Weeks? Why didn't you ask me for 'em sooner?"

Tseng dropped his head, taking a drag. "Because I couldn't pay you back then."

We continued to talk for another hour, Tseng going through more cigarettes than I ever would talking to anyone. I went back to my desk and thought about how I could help Tseng. He's never that stressed; he's always so calm and collected. While I was thinking, the tapping started up again. I groaned; this was gonna be an annoying day...

-End-


	5. Depression

I sat there in a lowly corner of my room, balancing the gun on my hand. I could just shoot myself now and Elena wouldn't have to talk to me anymore. Rude wouldn't have to worry about me getting shitfaced and getting into fights. Tseng wouldn't have to yell at me for being late and for everything else that i do. Rufus wouldn't have to see my slum rat ass anymore. I bet if I shot this now, nobody would miss me; nobody would miss me at all.

Sighing and wiping the tears from my eyes, I clicked the safety off and lazily pointed it at my head. I almost shot, but somebody grabbed my hand. I didn't even notice anyone come in. I looked up into a pair of shades, and started laughing in relief. Rude eased the gun out of my tight grip and pulled me into his arms. I leaned into his chest and started sobbing. Rude took off his shades and stared at me, almost asking why. I didn't say anything, just laid in his arms and sniffled, falling asleep.


	6. Boredom

(I'll try to make this one a little bit longer...enjoy anyway)

I lay stretched out on the couch, thinking of what to do for the rest of my day. There were no more missions, my paperwork was actually done for the time being(which shocked Rude a little bit, but i didn't care too much.) Tseng wasn't on my ass for something stupid; even Laney was bein' nice for a change. I look around my office; it was actually clean fer once. Rude's out ta lunch; i musta been napping for quite some time.

"Reno."

I lean back over the couch and see Rude in the door. "Hiya Rude."

Rude rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Got lunch for you."

I sat up and caught the sub Rude tossed at me. "Hey, thanks man. How much?"

Rude took a bite out of his sub. "$6.50."

I got up and walked over to his desk, handing him a $10.

Rude smirked. "Thanks."

I chuckled and sat back down at the couch. "No problem man. So whaddaya wanna do after work?"

Rude shrugged.

I barked a laugh. "Figured ya'd say that. How 'bout we stop by 7th Heaven, annoy Cloud a little bit?"

Rude nodded and went back to his sandwich. I smirked; this was gonna be quite the night, I had plans for the busty barmaid...


	7. Fallen Angel

I've had my fair share of falling from things. Buildings, helicopters, rock ledges, sidewalks, even my own as the years slipped through my fingers, the falls got harder to deal with. Some days I didn't care, others I started crying. But then a day came where i fell so hard, I'm still trying to recover. It wasn't a fall from love, no, I could deal with that. What I couldn't deal with was my fall from reality. I slowly started slipping away into the dangerous realm that was my own head.

The worst part was that soon after, everybody started to notice. And when a group of Turks all notice the same thing, thing go sour for the person who's being regarded as suspicious. Elena tends to bother me more when she thinks something's wrong; she hasn't said a word to me in three weeks. Rude has said even less to me in a month (I didn't even think that was possible). Even Tseng hasn't had anything to say to me(which again, didn't think was possible, Tseng's always got something to yell at me for.)

I'm honestly starting to think that I've gone insane. The worst part of this all is that I've started to accept my dive into this cesspool of insane god knows what that is my thoughts...


	8. Loneliness

Lonely is my nights, where I find myself alone with the demons I put aside during the day. Desperate is my attempt, to find a way to end this misery. But I know it will never cease, not in my lifetime. It will eventually spiral out of control and drag me so far under that everything I could do to break free from it still wouldn't be enough. Some let that break them, but I have no reason to.

I can't break what's already shattered.

Some people say I'm on my way to falling into insanity. Some say it'll never happen, because they can't see what I see everyday. They don't get to see me ripping my hair out from frustration and anger. They don't get to see the scars that I hide so well. The pain in my heart that will not stop, the raging thoughts slowly crushing my skull.

People say I'm crazy to do what I do. I couldn't agree more. The scars upon me will never reveal the full extent of pain I have suffered.


	9. This World Means Nothing

I've just about had enough of this lifeless planet. Buildings that lay in waste, but for some reason I'm still walking on it. I haven't seen any other souls besides the other Turks and Rufus Shin-Ra in weeks. There probably isn't anybody else left at this point. Not like I had any real family left to be grieving over. Nah, they were gone long before any of this shit would be of their concern.

There's nothing left on this planet that I care any bit about. Except for myself, I care enough about me to keep my weary form going. Maybe Rude, but the last time I saw him he wasn't in any better shape than the rest of us. So the odds of Rude still being around are slim to none really. But we're Turks, we're able to deal with little to no chance situations.

I walked along the edge of a fallen building, keeping track of any nails I stepped over so as not to do it later. Because even with no one else around, we still look out for ourselves. I adjusted the goggles on my head, making sure they didn't fall off. I've already had that happen twice, and its kinda hard to find your goggles amidst bomb fragments and broken glass and the occasional gil note. So Apocalypse tip #1: always keep track of your protective eye wear.

I heard my boot crunch down slightly on something plastic... I think. I leaned down and picked a glass fragment from under my boot sole. Looked like a pair of Rude's sunglasses. I remained calm, because apocalypse rule #2: never freak out when you haven't seen your partner and you just stepped on their protective eye wear. He had said he was looking for these— guess I should commence an epic quest to find him. Even when its the end of the world, I still manage to break his glasses.

Apocalypse rule #3: when you know the person you're trying to find, start where they might've been. That's how I found Elena with Tseng. Rufus was over sitting on a broken cinder block. Apocalypse rule #4: anything you can sit on that won't crumble is worth sitting on. Because the world ending tends to have a person not care about their choice of seating.

"Elena!"

Elena peeked her head out from under a car hood. "What's up?"

I became confused. "Where da hell did ya get the car?"

Elena pointed over what used to be a hill. "It was at the bottom. Its drivable, there's also a motorcycle down there too, figured you and Rude could help me lift it back here if you had found him by now."

"We'll help you, I just need help finding Rude."

Elena grinned. "Deal. I think he was sitting by Rufus, over on a toppled food truck five yards northeast."

I shrugged and started walking with Elena and Tseng in the specified direction. Apocalypse rule #5: always be specific when giving directions. That's the difference between finding water or tripping on a pothole. I paused mid step to pick up a wilted flower. At least something besides us made it far enough to see the world perish.

"Sir! Rude!"

Rufus was the first to turn around. "Mr. Sinclair, its an extreme pleasure to see that the rest of you are still alive during this mess."

I nodded, Tseng and Elena bowed. "The feelings are reciprocated on behalf of your survival Sir."

Rufus shrugged his thanks.

Elena pushed up her hairclip. "So now what do we do?"

Tseng looked to Rufus. "We rebuild."

Elena donned a confused expression. "With what? And how?"

Rufus stood in front of us and smiled (holy shit.) "With what we already have. Our past knowledge of how not to screw up this time forward."

We stood in wreckage, but basked in yet another chance.


	10. Destruction

(This one's a bit bloody, if it triggers you then please don't read it or leave hate.)

Reno's p.o.v:

I stared at an empty portion of my ceiling, tightly gripping a bloody knife in my hand. I looked down at the crimson syrup dripping onto the floor of my bathroom. I lost track of how many lines this time. Clearly not enough, I'm still fully aware that they're there. I dragged the edge along my other wrist, not flinching when it started to bleed again.

Turks tend to be immune to all other pain except the pain they cause to themselves.

I hesitantly got up from my seat on the toilet and stared at myself in the mirror. Honestly, I looked like a fucking mess. My hair was disheveled beyond belief, I could see most of my ribs, blood everywhere on my clothes. I sighed and fingered the gun in the holster on my hip. I placed it near my head, clicking once.

'Bang.' I fell to the floor, for once in my life, with no pain.


End file.
